Memory of One's Heart
by x.XFrostXMachina18X.x
Summary: A story that tells about Haruka Tachisaki,a fifteen year old girl who tries to reclaim the memories of her bestfriend,Kaito Yatorazu.
1. My own dreams

Well...guys,Thank you for reading this.I hope you like it ^_^

**_WARNING:WRONG GRAMMAR MIGHT BE AHEAD_**

_**Chapter one:My own dreams...**_

_-Kaito's P.O.V.-_

"Hey!who are u?"I shouted at a girl standing while giggling.I move closer to her to see her closely.I couldn't recognized her because it's too dark like a shadow. But something else aside her catches my that me...?

"And I said to him that 'Why?that's your problem not mine.'"The other me said while he laugh a little.

"Hihihi...Oh Kaito your so funny~"The shadow girl said to other me.

"Oh um...heheheh.~"Said the other me smiling and blushing.

Wait...since when did I have a crush?I don't remember having one...I'm still standing here listening to what they are saying.

"Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"I um...wanted to say that...-"

"Hey!he's waking up!"

Huh?that doesn't match up with the words he's saying...wait...why is it getting blurry?Oh no...wait...please...no...I...need...to...-

_-Haruka's P.O.V.-_

"Hey look Yukino,He's waking up!"I shouted excitedly like I'm gonna throw up.

" I know 't be excited."Yukino replied.

It's been 2 weeks since he's in condition after the fight of his brother after his escaped after he hit him with a metal device ..I couldn't help him because I'm tied up with his sister so I couldn't help him...But details!what's important that his here with me.

"Kaito!are u ok?"I asked him while he's coughing.

"W-who are...you?"Kaito asked me innocently like he lost.

"H-huh? What's going on with you Kaito? I'm-"

"Shut it right there young lady! He needs time to restore his memory!" His Grandmother interrupted what I'm gonna say.

You know...sometimes his grandmother doesn't like me.I don't even know why... I know some day that she'll not be harsh to me...and what memory is he talking about?

"Memory?What are you talking about?"I asked to his grandmother politely without  
an irritating look.

"Haruka. You did say to us that his brother hit him with a metal device right?"Yukino explained like he's predicting what will happened.

"Yeah...why?"I asked.

I got a bad feeling about this...

"He hit him so hard that his memories in his brain have lost so he has an amnesia."Yukino answered.

Oh no...Amnesia?How can I cure him?should I explain all the things I've done with him?  
"Is there a way to cure him?"I asked Yukino like a beggar would do.

"There...might be a you let him remember his greatest memory of his life that he really won't forget...you'll cure him."Yukino answered.

Thank god...There's a cure for all of this...I'll cure him no matter what.

"Hold it right there young lady!"His grandmother said ruining my happy thoughts...I tried to calm myself ...two...three...yes that's the spirit..."Do u think that's easy?!You'll have to do it within 3 days or else..."

Oh no...not with the negative thoughts again...

"He'll never remember you again!"His grandmother shouted at me.

"M-me?what about you guys?"I asked.

"The only memory he lost is memory of still remembered the 's why we didn't include in this conflict."Yukino explained.  
Why does it have to be me?why?WHY?

Yukino walks towards Kaito's grandmother,And suddenly talks to her...

"Excuse me,but can we let Haruka restore Kaito's memory?I don't want her to do nothing for her love."Yukino asked her like a gentleman would request something for his friend.

"Hmmm... long as you don't let her harm my grandchild."His grandmother replied with a little smile.

"Thank you for understanding."Yukino replied back as well.

I'm so glad that I have a friend like I don't...Kaito's grandmother won't allow me...So what I did I approached Yukino and...

"Hey Yukino?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Oh um...Y-your welcome."Yukino replied

"Uhh...Can you guys please tell me what's going on?"Kaito said like he's alone here with strangers talking.

"Kaito, are you alright?"Yukino asked him.

"Yes I'm fine Yukino but who's that girl with you?"Kaito asked innocently.

So unfair...He remembers Yukino but not me... ..And I just realized that his grandmother left without a word...how rude...

"Kaito...Try to remember her...She's the one you like remember?"Yukino said.

"Wait...KAITO LIKES ME?!"I shouted.

Kaito suddenly gasped for what Yukino said.

_-To be continued.-_

And...That's the end of chapter one ^_^ chapter two will be coming soon(It depends...I'm sorry if it's late...) so feel free to review~~~(No bad reviews of course.)


	2. Beginning of an End

Well here's chapter 2~~~^_^ Hope you guys like it~~~  
**WARNING:WRONG GRAMMAR MIGHT BE AHEAD.**

_**Chapter 2:Beginning of an End**_

_-Kaito's P.O.V.-_

"What are you guys talking about?"I asked Yukino.

"Don't you remember her Kaito?She's the one you like remember?"Yukino explained.

"W-whoa wait...tell me what's going on here?"The girl next to him asked innocently."What do you mean Kaito likes me?Yukino answer me!"

Likewise young lady.I kinda feel awkward here that I have no idea what's happening.

...  
...?

Hold on...why is my vision is getting blurry?And my head...is pounding...Ugh...I...I...don't feel...well...

"KAITO?!"Yukino shouted while the girl next to him calls a doctor

_-Haruka's P.O.V.-_

After 5 minutes and outside Kaito's room

I hope Kaito's alright...Oh please god make him ok...While I'm praying secretly for Kaito,I saw the doctor walks away from Kaito's I suddenly rushed towards him.

"Is he ok doctor?"I asked him worriedly.  
"Yes,he's just needs some excuse me for a moment."The doctor said and walks away from us.

Thank god...He's ok...I thought that he's dying...Anyways..a thought pops in my head that it says"Ask Yukino about earlier."Oh!Hehehe...I almost forgot to ask I approached Yukino,pat his shoulder and he responded.

"Yes?"Yukino answered.

"Um...What do u mean that Kaito likes me?"I asked him.

"..."

Yukino just remained silent and didn't answer my it a secret I shouldn't know?Maybe I'm pushing him too hard...Or is it that he makes it a secret because he wants Kaito to tell it to me?After I think those words,Yukino let out a small sigh.

"Um...I really can't say it."Yukino replied."I'm sorry..."And he looks down and didn't face me.

"Hey...It's ok.I don't want you to force yourself."I said while patting his head.  
While making him comfortable,I heard a 30 year old girl calling out my name.

"Haruka?"

That voice...it's sounds familiar...is that?

"Professor Ryouka!"Yukino said pointing at her and faced up.

"Yukino...it's not polite to point people like that..."Professor AKA Mom said sadly.

"Oh...sorry Aunt Ryouka..."Yukino said and he bows at her with an apologetic look.

"What brings you here mom?"I asked her.

"I just wanted to fetch you 's getting late."Mom said worriedly.

But what about Kaito?Who will guard him while I'm away?

"Don't worry Haruka.I'll guard I'm pretty sure tomorrow that Kaito's grandmother will guard him."Yukino said.

He must have noticed my expressions.

"Are you sure?"I asked him with a worried look.

"Yes.I'm sure don't worry about it."Yukino answered back.

"Ok.I leave it to you."I said while walking away from him.

-Outside Kazura Hospital-

...  
I've been thinking about it but,does Yukino keeps alot of secrets about me?  
Does my mom knows about this?Maybe I should ask her...So what I did,While walking,I pat my mom's shoulder so she would notice.

"Yes?"Mom answered.

"Oh um... checking if your ok."I said.

"...Ok then."Mom said while opens the entrance door of our house.

Maybe I shouldn't...I have two options that pops in my that she doesn't that if I ask her,she don't want to answer it since it's all about I wanted to take away those thoughts for a while since I have my first day of class tomorrow.

"Haruka,did you already eat your dinner?"Mom asked my loudly in her bedroom.

"Yes sleep now goodnight!"I replied back while going upstairs.

I opened the door,put on my pajamas and brush my teeth afterwards goes in the bed while hugging my other pillow.  
While laying down, My mind thinks that Kaito will soon remember me...I know he will...and after thinking about Kaito,I close my eyes afterwards.

_-To be continued...-_

That's it~Part three coming soon~sorry for the delay since it's exam week ~_~


	3. Into the past (Part 1)

Hey hey minna-san~~~ Here's part three~~~Thanks for waiting ^_^  
**WARNING:WRONG GRAMMAR MIGHT BE AHEAD.**

**_Chapter three:Into the past (Part 1)_**

_-Haruka's P.O.V.-_

"H-hey Kaito!wait for me!"I screamed while chasing Kaito.

"Hurry up Haruka!The show is starting!"Kaito said while running as fast as he can.

I'm Haruka Tachisaki.A current 1st year high school girl whose life is guy I'm chasing at is named Kaito 's my good friend since we were helps me beating the guys who tries to bully though I'm a though I can protect myself,he still protecting a small problem.  
He's only my friend since I was a kid until now.I'm was a loner there in my around me thinks I'm a nerd since I have the brains in my 's a little boring without social life since Kaito's here,I'm happy.

"Hey Haruka,did you enjoy the show?"Kaito asked me.

"Yes Kaito It's for letting me watched it."I replied.

"Say...can we go get some dinner?"Kaito asked again."

"Huh?"

"Your mom isn't coming home right?since she's having an overtime in her work right?"Kaito explained.

"Yeah but...that doesn't mean I'll go with you..."I replied.

"Aw...come on ?just for once and I won't do it again Please?"Kaito said with a (somehow)puppy eyes.

I sighed as he waits for my answer.

" this once."I said smiling.

"Thanks!"Kaito said and grabs my hand running again.

"H-hey!May I ask where will we eat?"I asked while running.

"At my house!"Kaito said smiling and he runs faster towards his home.

-At Kaito's house-

_-Kaito's P.O.V-_

"Well...we're here!"I said smiling towards Haruka.

"Um...ok?"Haruka replied back with a weird face.

Let me tell about myself.I'm Kaito parents passed away since I was a a ten year old now...that lefts me with my brother and took care of me until now.I feel like they're my something happens after I let Haruka go inside in my house.

"I'm home!"I shouted.

"Ah!Welcome ba-"

"Good evening."Haruka interrupted them.

It seems strange that my sister's face turned shocked but suddenly she forced her to get out of this house.

"Get out."My sister ordered Haruka.

"H-huh?"Haruka said confused.

"GET OUT YOU!"My sister shouted as she pushed Haruka outside.

"H-hey? What's going on?"I asked her.

"Y-you want the humans know that we're robots?"My sister asked me."We can't allow them to know what we are!"

"I just let her-"

"Don't you think that...she might discovered our secrets?"My brother interrupted me."I won't let this happen.I promised your parents that you won't get 't let her go with you again!"And he shouted at my face.

While hearing this words from my brother and sister,rage starting to pooled up in my head.

"I can't accept this!"I shouted as I ran away from them.

"Wait! Kaito!"My sister shouted while suddenly my brother grab her hand.

"Let him doesn't love us anymore."

-Somewhere around the park-

-Haruka's P.O.V.-

's kinda weird that his sister let me go outside...what did I do to them?

"Eek!help!"A girl shrieked somewhere around here.

I was shocked to here those words.I rushed towards the voice a girl crying for help.

...

Kaito...What are you?

_-To be continued-_

That's the end of chapter 3~Chapter 4 coming soon~~~


End file.
